


All I Ever Wanted was The World

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: princess!five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five, a spoilt princess, celebrates her seventeenth birthday by exploring the town and running into the first person to be truly kind to her in a long, long  time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted was The World

**Author's Note:**

> Post that inspired this trash:  
> http://thatonevaleriegirl.tumblr.com/post/140153693398/specimen-5-gives-me-the-vibes-of-a-spoiled  
> If I write a sequel it's gonna be sad. Just you wait.

Five's tower room shone with warm golden light of summer, bouncing off of exquisite vases and jewellery that had been given to her by her royal parents. Five was sat on a silken smooth chair, book loitering in her grasp, open but not being read. 

She was caught by the view the sudden weather change had gifted her: chartreuse and dark green trees swaying against a lilac sky, silver clouds scattered across it like a canvas. Houses, elevated from the luscious ground in attempt to stop flooding, surrounding the castle were clear of storms and rain for once, and she could see children playing, animals running about, and adults lounging and enjoying the weather. Paper doors had been exposed once again, sliding back to show warm and cozy looking interiors that Five only saw glimpses of.

She let out a sigh at the pleasantries, eyes drifting to the town's square (just visible from her tower's window) where market stalls had been set up, and crowds gathered to buy flowers and fresh fruit. There was the faint sound of cheery music, with people dancing to it in a circle. Blossoms from baby pink trees floated around in the air, clumping on the carriage roads like infestations and chasing the children like gentle puppies.

A knock at the door snapped Five out of her haze, her book toppling to the floor noisily. A nervous maid peered around the door, at her, before shuffling in quickly, and setting a silver tray down on the bed at the middle of the room. The entire time, Five glared at her with cold, narrow brown eyes. The maid didn't even wait to be excused, and scurried out before Five could even open her mouth to sneer at her.

Ever since three of her maids had mysteriously became ill from something that Five claimed to have no knowledge of, the maids had been suspicious of her. They had no proof that Five was poisoning her own maids, but knowing the horrible girl, it was not out of her nature to do so. 

The castle had grown so dull after Five turned sixteen last year that she had taken to tormenting servants, tearing sutors apart and sabotaging the chef's fine work. She stole food when she could and rarely stepped out of her tower otherwise. 

Five took one final longing glance at the outside world before inspecting what the maid had brought her: a pot of steaming tea, bread with expensive looking cheese, a large spoonful of jam smeared onto twin scones that were golden-brown and delicious looking. An orange (a luxury, even for Five, but it was her birthday, after all) and a card addressed to her, paired with a small, finely wrapped present.

She ignored the card entirely, taking a huge mouthful of scone, and opened her present eagerly. Five made care to not rip the delicate paper, nor the purple ribbon tied neatly around it. She could probably do something with that later. 

The present was a single blue jewel, cut perfectly and glittering with sunlight, attached to a gold chain. She carefully brought it over her dark hair, and allowed the jewel to rest just over her sternum. It matched her dress, the one with the too-tight collar.

The mirror positioned at the corner of her room, framed with curling and twisting metal, was Five's centre of attention as she gazed into it at the reflection of herself. A young, pale girl with slanted eyes and a constant glare on her face that intimidated any children near her age. Locks of blue-black hair fell past her shoulders and down to her waist in finely looked after, shining waves. Her hands stuck out against this meek image; worn, with bruises and scars from times when she had tried to climb trees or the castle walls, or in her times sneaking into the soldier's stations so they could teach her to sword fight (oh, those knights were possibly her favourite people in the entire castle and it's grounds - she had always wanted to be a knight)

Her parents would request Five's presence at the banquet that would be set in her honour, which she would (politely) refuse to attend, like every other year, but she would probably have to show up to either way. A tiara hidden away in a box in the corner of her room would make it's annual appearance atop her dark hair, glittering and illuminating her like a halo. 

Five stared at where the box was. She stepped over to where it sat on a shelf and ever so gently picked it up by the sides, then turned to the mirror again. Over time, Five had grown out of the tiara's originally perfect fit, and so it lay upon her head delicately; even a slight jolt of movement could send it shattering to the floor.

Five glared at the reflection. It glared back. 

She flung the tiara across the room and didn't wait around to see where it had gone. 

Five opened the wardrobe, dragging her finger across the numerous cloths and materials inside, until she came across a simple looking, black cloak, with slight lining of purple at the seams. She threw it on and collected a small bag of gold from her bedside table, before sweeping out of the room and down the stairs, eventually out of the castle.

The town around her was a whole different sight: it was welcoming and constantly moving. The music was louder, a tune that beat along to her heart in time. Laughter and a soft wind rang through the petal scattered streets. 

Five approached the market with a relaxed stroll, almost skipping and spinning around to drink in the entire view from her new perspective. It was as if the world had been opened up like a book for Five to peruse, to embrace every little detail.

As Five began to daydream freely, she lost track of where she was going.

And crashed into a poor girl, who stumbled to the ground, her basket and it's contents scattering to the ground noisily. 

Five was about to snarl a remark at the girl for her inability to move out of Five's way, but she bit back her snake tongue and stayed silent, instead, offering out an awkward hand to help the girl up.

'Oh, my, I'm so sorry!' She exclaimed, ignoring her possessions rolling away to gently touch Five's shoulders (which she flinched away from) to check her for any damage, 'Are you okay?' She asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

'I- Your...' Five's eyes trailed to where an apple was rolling near her foot. The girl gasped and reached out to pick them up, and Five reluctantly joined in.

'Gosh, I'm so clumsy!' She blabbered, 'I was in such a hurry, y'know...'

'It's. Fine.' Five replied, stiff.

After they had recovered what they could of the girl's items, they both stood up. Five finally got a good look at her.

Worn, wrinkled dark brown eyes that always seemed to match the smile plastered over her tanned skin. Crooked teeth and fluffy hair that frizzed away from her head in odd curls. She was kind, soft in comparison to Five's sharp and begrudging demeanor. 

'Apologies for all that.' She said, seeming sincere. 'I'm Nano.' 

Five held back a chortle at her name. Of course she was; this girl was tiny.

'Uh, Five.'

'Five, huh? What an, uh, interesting name.' Five bristled. Rude.

'Well,' Nano brushed off her dress; a plain thing, with loose sleeves and waist, made of a single colour, 'I'd better be going. My family is gonna get hungry if I don't get cooking for our dinner. Heh.'

'Your... family? You cook?' 

'Yeah. I'm the oldest so I have to do all the cooking. You look about my age, do you still have parents, or...?'

Of course Five still had parents, who didn't?

'Yes.' She frowned, 'Yes, I do?'

'Oh, that's lucky. Mine, uh, died. Some illness. Not sure what. What is was, I mean.' Her head had bowed, in a sort of sad way.

She stayed silent. This had grown very stiff and awkward, all of a sudden. Five hated her parents, sure, but she _needed_ those, and she loved them, even if they were terrible. They bought her pretty things, for god's sake.

Five felt a pang of guilt.

The necklace she'd barely given thought to was burning where it sat on her ribs. 

'Do you work?' Five asked.

'Yes, and so do three of my brothers.' 

'What do you do?'

'Uh, well,' Nano was looking a little bewildered, 'Sewing.'

'Does it pay well?' Five demanded.

'I can't complain. I'm luckier than most.' Nano shrugged.

Five took off the jewel necklace and pressed it into Nano's shocked hand. Then, before Nano could reject the gift, Five was stalking off in a flustered blur of dark cloth. 

She'd get in trouble for losing the necklace so quickly, but, compared to Nano, Five hardly needed such a thing. 

She hoped to see that girl again.

**Author's Note:**

> After this I want you to imagine Five tracking Nano down and offering her a job at the castle as a servant.  
> And for once, the castle seems less empty with someone who she can talk to.  
> (The other maids like her because now Five doesn't get bored anymore)


End file.
